User blog:CEDJunior/SHINE 27 Preview
It seems like yesterday that I was previewing SHINE 26. Now here it is just a month later and I'm previewing SHINE 27, which will take place this Friday, and is action packed as always! Here's what's in store for fans of the women of Shine Wrestling. The main event of Friday's SHINE 27 will see Santana Garrett defend her newly won SHINE Championship against Mia Yim in a rematch from last month's SHINE 26. It was at the event on April 3 that Santana defeated Mia in an epic Title vs Title main event that also had Santana's NWA World Women's Championship on the line. Santana became the fourth-ever SHINE Champion in the promotion's three year history, joining Rain, Ivelisse, and Mia Yim on that short list. However, this will be the first SHINE Championship Rematch in the promotion's history. Rain retired after losing her title to Ivelisse at SHINE 16 last January, and Ivelisse became injured before she could get her rematch against Mia, which was originally set to take place at SHINE 25 in February. In the time that has passed, Mia has become an official TNA Knockout, appearing as the evil Jade, one-third of the villainous Dollhouse faction that consists of Marti Belle and current TNA Knockouts Champion Taryn Terrell. However, TNA has allowed their talent to appear for other promotions, even on IPPV, just not on TV, which is why Mia will appear on Friday's event. Marti Belle was originally set to appear at the event, but she has been removed from the talent list. Two things that I'm wondering. One, will fans shower Mia with "Dollhouse" chants? And another thing I'm thinking is that Mia could end up becoming a villainess at Shine because of her heel role in TNA. BTW, Mia is an amazing heel in TNA, and this is despite spending nearly her entire career as a babyface! Another title rematch will take place on Friday, as The Kimber Bombs will defend the SHINE Tag Team Championship against Legendary. The Bombs defeated Legendary via DQ to win the titles at SHINE 25, which was allowed due to Lexie Fyfe instilling the stipulation. SHINE 26 saw the Bombs in a Title vs Title Match of their own, as they faced off against The Global Green Gangsters to a double countout at the event. However, the Bombs would defeat 3G to capture the SHIMMER Tag Team Championship at SHIMMER Weekend. Of course, Cherry Bomb is coming off a huge day at WSU's Power event last weekend, as she defeated LuFisto to capture the WSU Championship. Speaking of Legendary, Thunderkitty will clash with Leah Von Dutch once again, and this rivalry became heated after all of Legendary took out LVD at SHINE 25. I watched LVD's video promo yesterday and I couldn't help but take note when she said that "a change is coming." What does that mean? I can't help but think that LVD will go back to her villainous ways after she's done with Thunderkitty; maybe go after the SHINE Championship. Who knows? As usual, Valkyrie will be heavily represented, especially their newest member, Tessa Blanchard. It was at SHINE 26 that Tessa made her debut, and while she was unsuccessful against Evie, she made a bigger impact on Leva Bates, when she attacked her during her tag team match and joined Valkyrie later on. As a result, Leva will face off against the Heinous Horsewoman at the event. As for Leva's partner, Jessicka Havok, she will once again deal with Su Yung. Allysin Kay, the faction's de facto leader, will compete against Tracy Taylor, who will be making her first Shine appearance in almost a year. I'm still waiting for her and Su to go at it. And finally, the rivalry between Taylor Made and La Rosa Negra will come to a head in a Brass Knuckles on a Pole Match. Yes, you read that right. Valifornia has been taking out Daffney's All-Star Squad, one-by-one, lately. At Friday's event, Andréa and Jayme Jameson will compete against the Squad's newest member, Crazy Mary Dobson, and a mystery partner. I honestly think that it's Heidi Lovelace, though I wouldn't be surprised if Daffney has managed to get a new member of the Squad. And finally, Xandra Bale will be back at Shine on Friday, but she will have to deal with the villainous Amber Gallows. SHINE 27 should be a very captivating event, especially with two title rematches and Valkyrie trying to re-establish their dominance! Can't wait to see what happens! Category:Blog posts